A Soul Apart
by StarraMoonstone
Summary: A brother and a sister are finally accepted to Shibusen, where they can be at least remotely normal. But despite her symmetry.. Kidd is going to learn to really hate Akira. Kiddxoc
1. Background

Name: Akira  
Placement: Technician  
Looks: Waist length blonde hair, fair skin and green eyes. She wears black full length jacket that she'll often abandon to show off her wonderful taste in T-shirts, jeans, and a pair of combat boots.  
Strengths: Being able to pass anything without cracking a book, easily confuse anyone into thinking she's her brother when her hair is tied back. She's absolutely wicked while wielding her brother.  
Weaknesses: Her brother is really her only weakness, she blocks out most people to protect herself from being hurt.

Name: Aito  
Placement: Weapon  
Weapon looks: A sword with a black and shining onyx blade, a pure glimmering silver hilt and red diamond marks on the blade in almost random patterns.  
Looks: Long blonde hair, not as long as his sister's but it goes past his shoulders. Usually he keeps it in a low ponytail. He wears a black full length jacket like his sisters and a pair of jeans with similar combat boots.  
Strengths: Physical agility, being quiet and reserved almost all the time, being able to withstand incredible conditions in his weapon form.  
Weaknesses: His twin sister, because he's come to rely on her throughout the years since she's the only one who's ever been there for any amount of time straight.

Background: When they were young, their parents died in a fire. Since then they have been bounced from orphanage to orphanage to relative to anyone that could handle them. Finally they've Shibusen recognized their talents, and they are on the way to meet Shinigami-sama.


	2. Kidd, Liz, and Patty

"Are you sure this is the place?" Akira looked up at the albeit, strange school in which they now had to attend. Her brother sighed for probably the millionth time that afternoon. He pulled the paper out of his bag for the 2 millionth time and read it off once more.

" 'The Shibusen Academy for weapons and technicians.' " Aito replied, giving the school an odd look. "Doesn't look much like a school, does it?"

"Not really." His sister agreed. She began to walk forward and Aito followed behind her. The grounds seemed empty, making it safe to assume that class was probably in session.

"Let's go Akira…. We're supposed to head to the headmasters office first." He pulled on her hand. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"Incredible plan, any idea where that is?" She retorted with a snort. Aito glared at her a second before catching something out of the corner of his eye.

"No… But he might." He pointed off to a different direction where a boy and two girls were standing. The boy was dressed in black with only a few noticeable patches of white. He had black hair and seemed pale in contrast to his black attire. Standing with him were two girls that Akira would have guessed to be sisters. One was tall, with long light brown hair, and the other was just a little shorter with lighter blond hair.

"Hey!" Akira called, casually strolling over to them. Aito followed, a little more reluctantly now. His sister was never very good with first impressions. The two girls turned to face them, and she could see now that each was wearing a cowboy hat. The boy in the middle, she could see now, had golden eyes and three stripes in his hair. He looked awestruck as she approached him. "Can you help us find the headmasters office?"

The boy jumped up from where he was sitting, he looked her up and down several times before engulfing her in a tight hug. "YOU'RE SYMMETRY IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!!" He squealed happily.

"Wha..?" Was the only sound Akira could make.

"Oh boy, I think Kidd is in love." The taller of the two snickered. Akira brought her fist around and hit him square in the jaw, landing him on his back before her.

"I don't like being touched." She said each word carefully.

"Don't mind him, that's just his way of saying you're pretty." The shorter one giggled.

"TRY ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!" He corrected from the ground.

"Mhm. As long as she stays perfectly symmetrical." The taller one replied with a roll of her eyes. "Sorry about that. You guys are new, right?" She asked. Akira nodded. "I'm Liz, and this is my sister Patty. That's Kidd… The headmaster's son." She introduced each of them. By this time Kidd was standing.

"And what a pleasure it is to meet you!" He practically squealed in joy.

"Does he ever calm down? He's beginning to freak me out." Akira replied coolly, ignoring Kidd. Liz reached forward and mussed her hair a little bit on one side.

"Now he will."

"Liz…I don't think you should hav-"

"NOOOOO!! Sweet perfection… ruined.." Kidd was practically sobbing. His despair stopped immediately as he spotted her brother. "Twins! Excellent! You're both perfectly symmetrical." He seemed satisfied enough now to conclude introductions.

"I..I'm Aito." He replied a little shyly.

"Welcome to Shibusen Academy for Weapons and Technicians. Come along… I'll show you to my father." He began to lead them off, when Aito spoke up.

"Why do you like symmetry so much? _You _a-" But his mouth was being covered by Liz and Patty both. Liz leaned down and whispered urgently.

"Don't. Say it. Whatever you do… Don't say it." She warned him, and Aito had to wonder what the reaction was. Akira spoke up though.

"_You_ aren't even symmetrical. You have those three stripes in your hair." She pointed how and it seemed immediately Kidd was on the floor muttering.

"Failure... Horrid… Die…"

"What's his problem?" She asked. Patty giggled and Liz sighed, looping one arm around his. "Just walk, his father will fix it."


	3. Can we leave behind Kidd?

Akami strolled along the corridors behind Liz and Patty, trailing behind her was Kidd and Aito. Aito with a hand on the other boy's collar begging him to stop before his sister hits him again. Kidd however seemed determined to ignore him. The entire walk he stayed only a pace or two behind, simply _begging _her to let him fix her hair. She continued walking forward pointedly, ignoring him with the same determination that he bestowed her brother.

"Pleeease… You look much better when you're perfectly symmetrical. Please Akira. **Pleease**." If he didn't know they would leave him behind, he probably would have dropped to his knees begging.

The group stopped, and before them stood a long hall of doors… Or rather… Door _frames. _ They were spaced roughly a few feet apart, and continued the entire way in a creepy mirror-like fashion. Kidd didn't seem to notice.

"Akira ple-" Her fist hit him square in the jaw again.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Aito dropped his head into his palm as Kidd hit the floor before looking down with a sympathetic 'I told you' look on his face. Looking up to Liz and Patty he noticed something for the first time.

"Why don't either of you say anything when he gets that way, or when my sister hits him?" He asked. Liz shrugged.

"Two reasons: One, when he starts, you can't stop him. Two, he needs to be smacked once in a while." She replied. Akira grinned and cracked her knuckles. She obviously agreed. "C'mon, this way." Patty giggled running forward. Akira began after her but stopped short.

"OW!" The other three turned to her. Her hand was cradling the side of her arm as red began to seep through her fingers. Liz and Patty didn't get it at first but Aito understood right away.

"How did you manage to hit yourself on a smooth doorframe?" He snapped with a sigh.

"Owowowowowow!!" She whimpered in response.

* * *

It was a little while later when they had finally made it to a large black double door with a skull knocker on each side. Kidd had caught up by now and pushed the door open with a hand placed on each door, even length apart.

"Haiyo~!" The headmaster greeted them. Both siblings looked up at him, not sure how to react. For a headmaster, he seemed very… Cartoonish.

"Hello, Father, I found the new students wandering." Kidd smiled. His statement made Akira cross her arms in attempt _not_ to hit him again.

"Correction… _We_ found _you_." She replied

"Ho ho~!" He laughed. "And you must be Akira. I'm guessing this is your brother Aito. Are you two weapons or technicians?" He pressed. The two looked at each other a moment with an identical grin before Aito jumped into the air, taking on his weapon form. Akira snatched him out of the air and swung him around once before catching the other end in her opposite hand so he laid flat. "A weapon and technician! Oh ho!"He said delightedly.

Akira tossed her brother into the air and let him flip once or twice before he dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. The trio that led them there seemed to be thoroughly impressed.

"You're soul wavelengths are synched beautifully!~" The headmaster sang happily. "Welcome to Shibusen! The two of you will learn how souls sync, how to utilize your abilities, and if you train hard enough Aito could become a death weapon."

Aito seemed uninterested in the concept, though the sparkle in Akira's eyes was imminent. "How?" She demanded.

"Formalities… Don't worry for now… You'll learn everything in due course during your time at Shibusen. For the moment, you will need to know your way around." He turned toward Kidd.

"Uh… Is it possible to find someone else…"Akira began

"To tour us around the school?" As Aito finished.

"Wh-" the question was only half out before Kidd stepped out.

"I'm not worthy of such stunning symmetry… Fail…. Die…" Kidd was on the floor again, and the siblings just stared at Shinigami with a similar look of 'any more questions?'

"Hm… Alright, head back down the hallway and someone will meet you at the end." He responded as they began to turn and head for the door. "And welcome to Shibusen~!" He added once more.

"You said that already." Akira pointed out coolly, pushing the large door open. He didn't seem to hear her though.

As the door shut behind them he heard the muffled sounds of Kidd still whimpering on the other side, along with a scream Akira guessed to be Liz's. Aito stopped to turn with an odd expression.

"Just keep walking." His sister prompted him. "We probably don't wanna know."


	4. What's her problem?

At the end of the hall waiting for them was a girl with greyish pale blonde hair in pigtails and bright green eyes. She had a nice smile on her round face and wore a long cloak like the twins'. Her feet were covered in a pair of combats that looked almost like Akira's. Akira studied her up and down with a perplexed look.

"What?" She asked sounding a little confused.

"We look the same except for our hair colors... Does that kid not leave you alone too?"She asked bluntly. The girl stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"Er... Sorry..." Aito spoke up timidly behind his sister. "She means Death the Kidd, the Headmaster's son. My sister had a few problems with him." He rubbed the back of his head laughing lightly.

The girl snickered. "So you've met Kidd."

"Yeah. He wouldn't freakin leave me alone." Akira grumbled to herself.

"He's a perfectionist..." The blonde went on without noticing. "He likes symmetry.

"We've realized." They both said together in a flat tone.

"Don't mind him... He's like the yapping dog that you get used to after awhile." She explained.

"Never was one for animals...." Akira mumbled.

"My name is Maka Albarn by the way. I'm a scythe technician here." She beamed proudly. A boy with white hair wrapped up in a headband with 'soul' stamped on the side and red eyes stepped from behind her.

"Name's soul. I get the pleasure of being her sycthe." He had sharpened teeth but a mischievous grin both twins recognized. "Before we get this show on the road, mind if I ask?"

Maka rolled her eyes, huffed heavily and crossed her arms but said nothing. Soul waited expectantly for an answer.

"Ask what?" Aito responded offhandedly.

"Who's weapon, who's technician?" He grinned. The two looked at each other with an identical grin as they demonstrated exactly 'who's who' was. When Aito was on his feet again Maka's mouth was hanging wide open.

"You okay there?" Akira asked, feeling smug.

"Hnph... Come along... This school is huge. You might get lost if you linger behind." She began to walk off, arms folded as the other three stared at her back.

"And her issue is...?" Aito and Akira began in unison.

"Maka has problems being shown up." Soul grinned before turning around to follow after Maka. "Come on... She wasn't kidding about getting lost." The two looked at each other a moment before following step.

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever.. x-x I have a LOT of ideas, but I have to get past introductions of the other characters first P= -begins writing furiously to get to funnier ideas- xD I'll post chapter 4 soon.


End file.
